Rehab
by ashleyleeandra
Summary: Gabriella Montez is chosen to sing at an East High talent show.Will her song win back the heart of a certain blue eyed basketball captain? Rated K ...formerly supasinga17
1. Talent Show

Rehab

Gabriella Montez had been chosen to sing at East High's talent show. She knew exactly what song she was going to sing. It was the only way she could let a certain person know how much they had hurt her.

She saw him there now, sitting there with his new girlfriend. She was a blond haired, big busted beauty. Alexandrea was perfect, at least to Troy. Gabriella silently willed herself not to break down and cry.

Finally her turn came. She ran out on the stage and flashed everyone a wide smile. The first notes of the song came on.

Baby, baby  
When we first met  
I never felt something so strong  
You were like my lover  
And my best friend  
All wrapped into one  
With a ribbon on it

Gabriella loved this song and it helped her a lot. It showed her true feelings about what had happened between her and Troy. When they had met at that lodge she felt like she was meeting the man of her dreams. When she transferred to his school he seemed like her best friend and her boyfriend in one. It was like a big gift with a huge ribbon.

And all of a sudden  
you went and left  
I didn't know how to follow  
It's like a shock  
That spun me around  
And now my heart's dead  
I feel so empty and hollow

Two months ago, for no apparent reason, at least not to Gabriella, Troy broke up with her. She was confused. She didn't know why they had broken up. She had thought they were going good. They loved each other a lot. She was so shocked that every time she saw Troy and Alexandrea she felt empty.

And I'll never give myself to another  
The way I gave it to you  
Don't even recognize  
The ways you hurt me  
Do you?  
It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back  
And you're the one to blame

Gabriella knew she wouldn't be able to love anyone like she had loved Troy. The problem was he hadn't even recognized the way he had hurt her. She was broken hearted and he had someone for a month now. They looked happy and she hated that. It would take a miracle to stop her from feeling so sorry for herself.

Gabriella noticed that Troy and Alexandrea were in the front row. Troy was staring at her in shock while his girlfriend desperately tried to get his attention. Troy seemed to know the song was about him.

And now I feel like, oh  
Why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke on  
These cigarettes no more  
I guess that's what I get  
For wishful thinking  
Should've never let you into my door  
Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it

Gabriella moved in time with the music to the front of the stage. After Troy had left her life she had been a wreck. She wasn't a drug addict, like the song said, but she felt that way. Her drug was Troy.

Cause now I'm using like I bleed  
It's like I checked into rehab  
Baby you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab  
Baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease

Gabriella made a decision right there and then on that stage as she was singing her heart out. She would let go of the pain and heart break. Troy had moved on with his life and so should she. There were a whole heap of cute guys to choose from; she just had to find the perfect one. 'Sadly,' Gabriella thought, 'That one's taken. I remember when he used to be mine.'

Damn  
ain't it crazy  
When you're love swept  
you'll do anything  
for the one you love  
'Cause anytime  
that you needed me  
I'd be there  
It's like  
you were my favourite drug

Gabriella had loved Troy with all her heart. The only one she loved more was God. No one else could even come close. Not even her mother, who had carried her for nine months and given birth to her, could measure up to the way she felt about Troy. She would have done anything for him. She was always there for him, always ready to comfort him. In the end he had broken her heart.

The only problem is  
That you was using me  
In a different way  
That I was using you  
But now that I know  
That it's not meant to be  
You gotta go  
I gotta wean myself off of you

Gabriella looked right into Troy's eyes as she sang. She saw the look of shock and guilt in his eyes. He looked saddened and hurt. _Why would he be hurt? He's the one who dumped her!_ For the rest of the song Gabriella focused on Troy. She sang the song only to him. He was the reason for her feeling like crap. He had caused her a lot of pain.

By the end of the song the whole audience was erupting with cheers. They all had a new level of respect for Gabriella. Gab saw her two best friends, Sharpay and Taylor cheering her on. They had humungous smiles on their faces.

Gabriella walked off the stage feeling a sense of peace wash over her. Someone rushed out behind her and grabbed her hand.

"Hello Brie." Troy said, the absolute sadness he felt written on his face.

"What do you want?" Gabriella replied coldly, avoiding his glance.

"I...uhh..." Troy's right hand crept up to the back of his neck. Gabriella couldn't help but smile. Troy still had the same way of showing he was nervous.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Troy said.

"Not here. Not now. Maybe, I will consider it but right now I need to talk to my _real _friends." Gabriella said.

"Please meet me by the park, Gabriella. Please?" Troy begged. Gabriella sighed.

"Fine." She replied, not believing the words that had come out of her mouth.

"Promise?" Troy asked

"Promise." Gabriella replied.

To be continued? It's your call people. Should I leave it as a one shot or do a two or three shot? Please review or I'll assume you want me to leave it as it is.

:D Ashley


	2. Answers

Rehab

**This is dedicated to lil-miss-innocent, pretty.princess.Xx, hsmgirlie333, Volleyballchica7788, xxZanessaxx and LoveSongForNoOne15, **

Chapter 2: Answers

That night Gabriella walked to the park and sat on a nearby bench. It was the same bench on which, six months ago, Troy had confessed his feelings for Gabriella and asked her to be his girl. He had given her a beautiful chain with a 'T' pendant on it. Gabriella still wore it to remind her of what they once had.

"I'm glad you came." Troy said suddenly, appearing in front of her. She was startled for a moment before she realized who it was.

"You scared me." Gabriella said, irritated.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Troy quickly apologised.

"No worries. I was just remembering something." Gabriella replied, making room for Troy to sit.

"Gabriella, I asked you to come here because I know you want an answer to why I just suddenly dumped you and got together with another girl a month after the breakup." Troy began.

"You're damn right I want an explanation." Gabriella said coldly.

"Brie, I didn't come here to let you treat me so coldly so could you please let me finish?" now Troy was the one that was irritated.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella said after a moment's silence," Please continue."

"Thank you." Troy said, giving her a small smile. "I guess it started a few days before I broke up with you. I was beginning to feel overwhelmed. It wasn't you, it was me. I was happy with you, believe me, and I did love you but-"

"There you go again! Hurting me without realizing it." Gabriella cried.

"What did I say?" Troy asked, wanting to erase whatever he had said to offend her.

"Troy, I still love you. Did you not hear the one significant word in what you just said? Actually it's two. You said that you 'were' happy with me and that you 'did' love me. That obviously 

means that you don't love me anymore. I'd wait forever for you if I had to and you already moved on. How is that supposed to make me feel?" Gabriella asked, tears springing to her eyes.

Troy mentally kicked himself for forgetting what excellent hearing his former girlfriend had. Of course he had not meant that he did not love her. She was his first love and nothing would change that. He had just chosen the wrong form of the verb.

"Gabriella, I, in no way, meant that I did not love you anymore. You are my first love and nothing can ever make me stop loving you. I just, as usual, said the wrong thing. I love you. I know this will sound stupid but, that's the reason I broke up with you." Troy said truthfully.

"Let me get this straight. You're sitting in front of me telling me that you broke up with me because you love me? We both know that's a bunch of bull, Troy. Don't you dare sit there and lie to my face." Gabriella warned, rage boiling inside of her. Did he really expect her to believe this load of crap?

"Gabriella, I'm not lying. It's true. Before you came to Albuquerque, I was known as East High's player. I dated a lot of girls but never fell in love with any of them. Then you came along and I fell for you hard and fast. I was so scared at that point that I thought the only way to get back control was to break up with you. I have no control over my feelings around you Brie. I can't help wanting to be near to you. I think about you all the time. I don't even like Alexandrea. I just wanted some semblance of control over my life again." Troy paused for some time.

"Wow." Gabriella managed to get out. "I don't know what to say."

"You know, when I saw you on that stage, it brought back so much memories. You've matured so much from the girl that broke the status quo as Taylor likes to call it. You're even more beautiful than you were then." Troy smiled at Gabriella, who couldn't resist smiling back. Troy was right. Instead of her long dark curls down her back, her hair was now shoulder length and instead of the petite dresses she used to wear, she now wore form fitting clothes. They hugged her curves nicely, but weren't tight like the cheerleader's outfits.

"I want you to know that I'm proud of you Gabriella. I love you and I understand if you never want to speak to me again but I-" Troy was cut off by lips gently pressing against his. He worked his arms around Gabriella's waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" A loud scream filled the park. Troy pulled away from Gabriella to see his girlfriend looking beet red.

"Alex-" Troy said but was cut off by a slap to his cheek.

"How could you do this to me? We are OVER!" Alexandrea yelled before storming away.

Okay, what will happen next? Review or they will NEVER get back together.


	3. Forgiven?

Chapter 3: Forgiven?

After Alexandrea stormed away the park was silent. Neither Gabriella nor Troy said a word. Gabriella sat wondering if she should forgive him. When she had given him that kiss it felt she was falling for him all over again. But he had hurt her, a lot.

"Brie, I- I'm sorry about that but-" Troy stopped himself from asking the question he was dying to ask. Gabriella seemed to know what it was.

"No," she answered, seeing the disappointment in Troy's eyes, "Trust me, Troy, I'm dying to forgive you and to be in your arms again. When we kissed it was like I was falling for you all over again. But you hurt me and it still hurts. You have to earn my trust back again. I really want to be with you but, I can't. I have to know that I can trust you."

"I know I hurt you and that you need time and I respect that. I'll try to earn your trust back. I just want you to know that no matter your decision, I will always love you." Troy said.

"It's getting late. I should go." Gabriella said, getting up.

"Need a ride?" Troy asked.

"Yes, thank you." Gabriella replied, smiling. She had really missed him but for now being friends was enough until she could trust him again.

"Brie, we're here." Troy said, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella said.

"No problem Brie." He replied.

"Thanks for understanding. I just, I need time." Gabriella said.

"I know. I love you Brie."

"I love you too." They leaned in and kissed for what seemed like an eternity, then finally broke away.

"'Night T." Gabriella said.

"'Night." Troy watched as Gabriella made her way into her house then slowly drove away.


	4. Finally Troyella

Chapter 4: Finally Troyella

Troy Bolton looked back at his friend Gabriella Montez in Ms. Darbus' homeroom. She looked at him, shook her head and gave him a small smile. Ms. Darbus could go overboard sometimes.

"Bolton! Montez! I understand that it is easy to fall in love at a young age but you two need to stop staring at each other!" Ms. Darbus yelled out. Gabriella looked down in embarrassment while Troy turned around and blushed.

"Sorry Ms. D." Gabriella mumbled.

"Just don't let it happen again Gabriella." Ms. Darbus said before continuing. Gabriella dared to look over at Alexandrea, who sent her a death glare. If looks could kill, the one that Alex sent Gabby would have left her sprawled on the floor.

Finally the bell rang. Gabriella was about to leave when she received a text.

_Brie, come to our secret place. Xox T._

Gabriella smiled and hurried to get to their spot. It was like a little jungle. When Gabriella got there she gasped in shock. Red and white roses were scattered all over. In front of her was a table with a beautiful chocolate, vanilla swirl cake with 'Will you forgive me' written on it. There were red, white and gold balloons scattered around and red and white confetti all over.

"Oh my God!" Gabriella half yelled, half whispered. She was in shock. Troy had done all of this for her? How could she not forgive and trust him? It would be a crime. Gabriella felt tears come to her eyes. _'He really does love me." _She thought.

"Gabriella?" Troy said, appearing behind her.

"Y-you did this for me?" Gabriella asked.

"I would do anything for you Brie." Troy replied. "Anything at all. I would die for you. So please, please tell me you forgive me. Please tell me I don't have to wait anymore. I swear I would die."

Gabriella couldn't help but notice the desperation in his voice. He really would give anything to be with her.

"Yes Troy," she whispered, "I forgive you and you just earned my trust back. I can't believe you did all of this for me."

"Thank you Gabriella."

"For what?"

"Making me the happiest man on earth. The only thing that would make me happier is..." Troy went into his pocket, pulled out a diamond ring, and got done on one knee.

"Troy, what are you doing?" Gabriella asked in shock.

"Gabriella, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" Troy asked holding up the ring to her. By Gabriella's scream he thought he had done something wrong but then when he felt a fierce kiss on his lips he knew the answer was yes.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!" Gabriella cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Brie." Troy said before they kissed again.

_**And they all lived happily ever after. Yes I know, not my best but I was hurrying. And it is kinda romantic. And very Wildcat-ish. So please hit the pretty little review button and tell me what you thought of this little four-shot. Pretty please? Thank you!**_

_**:D Ashes**_


End file.
